Due to the complexity of vehicle systems and harsh conditions experienced by vehicle systems, the vehicle systems may be periodically inspected, maintained, and repaired to ensure that the vehicle system is in proper working order and to reduce the likelihood of breaking down during a trip. A recognized safety concern is injury to a first operator (e.g., inspector, mechanic, lineman, engineer, etc.) caused by a second operator controlling the vehicle system to move while the first operator is performing inspections, maintenance, or repairs on the vehicle system. In order to reduce the risk of moving a vehicle system while a worker is in a vulnerable position relative to the vehicle system, there is a safety procedure in the railroad industry known as Blue Flag. The Blue Flag safety procedure has been implemented by railroad companies by requiring all personnel working on or near a vehicle system to place a visual indicator, such as a blue flag, an identification card, or the like that is specific to each person in a designated location, such as in a cab of a locomotive. The Blue Flag safety procedure mandates that the vehicle system is not permitted to be moved until all of the blue flags or other objects have been removed by the corresponding personnel, indicating that all of the personnel are in a safe position relative to the vehicle system.
As the capabilities of control systems and communication systems advance, there may be a desire to remotely control the movement of vehicle systems along routes. For example, a remote operator of a vehicle system may be miles away from the vehicle system such that the vehicle system is not in the line of sight of the remote operator. The remote operator is not able to see a visual indicator representing an active safety procedure, such as the Blue Flag safety procedure. The remote operator may be unaware of an active safety procedure associated with or proximate to the vehicle system. There is a concern that the remote operator may attempt to move the vehicle system in an unintentional violation of the safety procedure that risks harm to operators on or near the vehicle system.